


Mama Rappa

by Tak0yama



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak0yama/pseuds/Tak0yama
Summary: Mama dies while on the job. Parappa, Pinto, and Papa try to cope with her death. Takes place between UJL and PTR2. I can't write descriptions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've ever written something like this. Hope you like it!

The warm rays of the sun shined through the blinds of the young dog’s bedroom, hitting the sheets of the sheets as the door creaked open, revealing a younger dog. She approached the bed with no hesitation, and started lightly shaking the sleeping pup.

“Big brother! Big brother!” The dog’s younger sister repeated, attempting to wake him up. “Come on, Parappa…”

Parappa mumbled a bit, his plaid beanie hanging over his eyes. He lifted it slightly so he could look at the shorter girl, and smiled as he greeted her good morning. “Good morning, Pinto…” The older pup yawned, stretching as he sat up and scratched his head, fixing the beanie afterwards.

Pinto smiled, before walking out of the room with no other words. Parappa found it rather odd that Uee wasn’t following her around. Parappa’s feet hit the ground as she looked around his room. _Wait, where’s Boxxy Boy?_ The dog thought to himself, resting his head on his fingers. _Least I don’t gotta kick him out to get changed._

Parappa pulled the beanie off his head, ruffling his already disastrous hair further. He shook his head a bit as he continued to change out of his pajamas and into his normal light blue tank top and large navy pants. He quickly slipped on his shoes and socks before opening the door to his room. He was about to run to the bathroom, but remembered about his bare head. He grabbed his favorite beanie out of the four, the orange one, and left the room after pulling it over his head. He smiled and made his way to the bathroom, where his little sister was brushing her teeth.

“Hey Pinto!” Parappa was already out and about, quickly going from his sleepy attitude to his normal, cheery attitude. Pinto glanced to the side, giving the older of the two a quick wave before facing the mirror again. Parappa grabbed his toothbrush and ran it under the water for a quick second before putting toothpaste on it. He started brushing the teeth as Pinto turned off the faucet.

The door opened slightly, and a floating boombox nervously peered through the door. “Uh… Parappa? Pinto?” His robotic voice echoed through the quiet bathroom.

“Oh hey, Boxxy! I was wondering where you’ve been,” Parappa greeted his companion with a wave after spitting the toothpaste into the sink and wiping his mouth. “What’s up?”

Boxxy let himself into the room, keeping the door open. As he floated in, Uee was seen to be sitting on his top, holding onto his handle. Pinto smiled when she saw her companion and held her hand out for Uee to jump on, but to her surprise, Uee stayed put, looking a bit uncomfortable. Pinto raised her eyebrows, surprised that the creature who was always excited to see her wasn’t jumping down to see her. At this point, the pups knew something was up.

“Uhh… Dad wants to see you two downstairs…” Parappa and Pinto looked at each other, both of them having an expression of uncertainty on their faces. “Like… Now,” The boombox tapped on the door nervously as he spoke to the siblings.

The pups shared a quick glance of fear, and after rinsing their mouths from the toothpaste, they each rushed downstairs, the two of them thinking they were in trouble for doing something they couldn’t put their fingers on. They looked through the railings, and Papa was sitting on the couch, eyes dead set on the television.

“Um… Papa? Is something wrong?” The youngest pup of the Rappa family asked.

Papa remained silent, not even looking back to answer his kids. Parappa and Pinto were rather put off by this, and they walked to the side of the couch, where they noticed Papa watching the TV. They glanced to the television, and Parappa’s eyes lit up when he saw who was on it. “Hey! I know that firefighter! Yeah! That’s the chief of the squad that Mama works with!”

Chief Puddle was on the TV, being interviewed about a rather major fire that had occurred in the city. The fire had done a lot of damage to many buildings, leaving many without a home. Puddle was looking rather upset. Well, the pups would expect him to be unhappy, considering the fact that so many people were affected by the fire and they couldn’t put it out in time. However, he seemed a bit more upset than he should be, almost like he lost someone close to him...

Parappa’s ears drooped. He didn’t seem as excited to see his old teacher on the TV anymore.

“Yeah, the fire was _way_ too crazy!” Puddle shouted in his deep, yet enthusiastic voice. “There was just no way we could get everyone out in time!”

The brother and sister shared a shocked glance. Based on the way Boxxy and Uee were acting earlier and how Papa wasn’t talking to them, this was serious.

The screen then shifted to pictures of the casualties in the fire. There weren’t as many as one would expect from a fire of such magnitude. There was nobody that the family knew. However, another photo faded onto the screen. It was a firefighter lost on duty. It was…

It was Mama.

_Mama…_

_No… That’s not Mama, right?_

_That’s just… Someone who looks like Mama…_

_Right?_

_Right…?_

Pinto’s eyes widened. She seemed to be in less disbelief than her brother was. Her head was shaking back and forth, and she covered her mouth as tears filled her vision.

“P-Papa… T-That can’t be true… R-Right?” The young rapper’s voice shook as he finally processed what he saw on screen.

He was answered with only silence.

“Papa! Mama’s ok… Right? P-Papa… Please answer me! This isn’t happening, is it?!”

Papa stood up, turning his back towards his kids. He couldn’t bear anything else. “You two kids can stay home…” He lamented with no emotion with his voice. “I… I need to lay down…”

The now widower lingered his way to his bedroom, leaving the TV on. Parappa’s head turned back to the television, and Puddle was talking once more on the screen. The older pup felt tugging on his top. His eyes fell down to his sister, his chest falling up and down in shaky breaths.

The younger girl buried her face into her brother’s shirt, crying into it as she stayed close to him, looking for comfort. However, Parappa couldn’t give her what she wanted. He was just as heartbroken as she was. He couldn’t think… All he could do was… Was…

The older pup let out a yelp. Tears started streaming down his face as he bent down to hug his sister tight. Pinto was shaking. She loved Mama so much. What were they going to do? Mama was always there for them. If she were here right now, she would do everything she could to comfort them…

_No, she’ll be back. This is just a bad nightmare. I’ll wake up and she’ll be here again. Mama’s gonna come home soon, she’ll be home at 5 just like always, don’t worry, Parappa…_

“I need to go to bed, Pinto… I’m sorry. You should go as well…” Parappa picked his younger sister up, and carried her slowly to her room. Uee was creaking behind them, its head peaking out from its lid only slightly, as it couldn’t bear to look anyone in the eyes after what happened.

The pup gently opened the door to her room, and placed her on the bed. He turned his back towards her and shakily walked his way back to the door. He opened the door and held his hand there for a moment. “Bye, Pinto… I’ll talk to you later.”

He closed the door. His hands started to shake. Tears started welling up again. He threw his arm over his face and make a break for his bedroom. His door flew open, and Boxxy Boy, who was sleeping by the foot of his bed, was jolted awake as the door hit the wall. The rapper flopped down onto the bed and started sobbing into the pillow.

_She's gonna be ok, right?_

_Yeah, I know… I gotta believe…!_

_No…_

_I can't believe._


	2. Chapter 2

The young rapper’s room was somber and quiet as he woke up, everyone in the house now too dejected to do anything.

 

_ What a nightmare… _

 

Parappa rolled to his side and picked up his phone, which was laying on his dresser. He had a text notification from one of his friends, Matt. He swiped the message so he could open it and read it in full.

 

**[Matt:]** Hey, Parappa? I noticed you weren’t at school or anything, were you sick? We wouldn’t mind coming over and visiting you to help you out!

 

…

 

Parappa looked at the time. School was over like Matt said by 3 hours. “W-Wait…” The dog leaped out of his bed and looked around. Boxxy Boy was still on the floor by his bed, in the same position as he was when Parappa bursted into his room in the morning.

 

_ No… _

 

The dog threw his phone on the bed as he ran out, dashing his way downstairs as he looked at the TV. It was still on the news as no one bothered to turn it off.

 

_ That’s… _

 

_ No, it can’t be… _

 

_ It… Wasn’t a nightmare, was it…? _

 

The pup started hyperventilating as he turned around and bolted back up the stairs and ran to the door of his parents’ room. If Mama was coming home, she would definitely be home by now.

 

Parappa’s arm slowly raised in front of the doorknob. If Mama wasn’t there… It had to be real. As the dog turned the knob, his hand shook as he pushed the door open gently. He peered his head through the door, internally praying that his mother was sleeping, safe and sound.

 

She wasn’t.

 

_ No no no… It wasn’t real- no, it’s can’t be! _

 

_ … _

 

_ I… I can’t keep denying it. _

 

_ Mama’s gone now… _

 

Parappa felt himself falling backward, but his back hit the wall before he would have hit the floor. His hands trembled as he pressed his back harder against the wall, before bolting back to his room. He stopped running as he pressed his head and hands against the wall, breathing in and out to try to calm himself.

 

He slowly opened the door and shut it after entering, leaning against it before meekly making his way back to his bed.

 

The pup couldn't put any words on what he was feeling right now. He just wanted everything to stop. He exhaled as he picked up his phone again. Matt was already waiting too long for a response.

 

**[Parappa:]** Im fine matt

 

**[Parappa:]** Dont worry im fine ok

 

**[Parappa:]** Also forget about club fun later

 

**[Parappa:]** I dont wanna go no more

 

Parappa reread the messages he sent.  _ Great, now he's really gonna know somethin’s up.  _ It was true that Parappa had no more will to go to Club Fun later. However, he was planning for all his friends to be there so they could have fun for such a long time and he was so excited, how couldn’t Matt tell something was up?

 

**[Matt:]** Parappa, is something wrong? You usually don't text like that…

 

**[Matt:]** And what do you mean you don't wanna go to Club Fun later?? Not trying to sound rude or anything, but you're the one who wanted to do all this, why would you want to cancel?

 

Parappa frowned at the words on the screen.  _ Shoulda expected that… _ It’s true that he put together the event, and he seemed the most excited about it. All of his friends would be there, and he would have an opportunity to get to know PJ and Lammy’s friends, Sweety and Rammy, better. Parappa saw the symbol that indicated the other dog was typing again. He sighed as he waited for the response, rolling his legs up to his chest and laying his head on his knees.

 

**[Matt:]** I’m sorry, Parappa... I didn’t mean to come off like that. Did something happen?

 

Parappa tapped his fingers on the bed as he thought of a response.

 

**[Parappa:]** Nothing happened

 

**[Parappa:]** Im just tired

 

The pup felt guilty about lying to his friend, but he wasn’t exactly ready to share what happened yet, even if it was with one of his closest friends.

 

**[Matt:]** Ok… I guess we can still reschedule it for another date… But are you still up for lunch with the rest of us?

 

Parappa whimpered as he read the words on the screen. Now that he thought of it, he had to butt into everyone’s plans to get them to come, they probably wouldn’t be too happy to hear that this event that Parappa was scrambling to make happen was suddenly canceled because of him.

 

He should show up, it’s the least he could do. It wasn’t gonna be nearly as stressful being there than at a loud club, so at least he wouldn’t have to worry as much.

 

**[Parappa:]** Ill be there i guess

 

Parappa’s eyebrows furrowed as he let out a huff, hopping off the bed as he clutched his phone in his hands. He looked to his side and picked up Boxxy Boy by his handle, fiddling his fingers around it as the boombox powered on and looked up at the dog.

 

The rapper carried the boombox with him as he left the room, head hanging low. He turned his head to the side, looking down the hall where his father’s and little sister’s room was. He swallowed and looked back around, heading towards the stairs.

 

Parappa blinked as he grasped the door handle, hesitating for a moment before turning it. He felt so… Out of tune. He just couldn’t think right anymore. He glanced behind himself, looking at the skateboard mounted against the wall. Parappa contemplated bringing it with him. He didn’t have the energy to ride it, but he’ll end up being so late if he walked.

 

Parappa’s dejected look stayed the same. He turned back and went right out the door, shutting it behind him.

 

He just couldn’t do it anymore.

 

…

 

The rapper made his way down the colorful streets of Parappa Town, looking around at passersby and shops as he passed them. Lots of different stores of all kinds. Cheap Cheap’s Bakery, Prince Flewswallow’s Flea Market, Chop Chop’s Dojo, he passed them all with a sigh.

 

They don’t care. It’s just a normal day for everyone else.

 

No one has any idea how devastating this was.

 

Parappa felt tears welling in his eyes as he looked around at everyone walking by. Smiling, laughing, it was just… It wasn’t fair. What did he do to deserve this?

 

As the rapper finally approached the building, he leaned his back against the front wall next to the door.

 

_ I can’t let em see me like this…  _ Parappa thought about Sunny. He didn’t want her to think of him as any more of a baby than he already thinks he is. He wiped his tears with his wrists, taking a moment to calm himself down.

 

He turned his head towards the door. He forced a smile before reaching towards the door handle.

 

He swung open the door to Beard Burgers.


End file.
